


Rafters

by jactinglim



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: Raph brought River to the rafters above the arena to watch Ghostbear's comeback.Skeetby wrote a fic pairing my OC River with RotTMNT Raph! I'm so happy I made art to go with it and post it today for Valentine's :D
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT) & Original Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Rafters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skeetby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeetby/gifts).



The smell of sweat, blood and greasy concession stand food wafted up to the rafters of the arena. The crowd was going wild as Jessica Jaclyn's voice echoed throughout the stands. 

"Are you ready for the main event??? Coming out of retirement for one night only is the new and improved GHOSTBEAR!!!"

She yelled and pointed from her spot in the middle of the ring, gesturing to the right side of the arena where Ghostbear made his entrance. He came out in his hulking mutant form, flexing his large muscles for the crowd, baring his sharp teeth and strutting to the ring. The crowd screamed and cried out for him, extremely excited for his comeback. 

Jessica Jaclyn turned around to the opposite side of the stadium, "And here to defend his spot as current champ, you know him, you love to see him destroy his competition, it's Rogue Volpe!!!"

From the other side of the ring came out an anthropomorphic fox in a black outfit that resembled an assassin. He walked in and there was a mixture of both boos and whoops from the crowd. He paid it no mind and kept a cool and collected demeanour while staring down Ghostbear with a haughty expression. Ghostbear glared and spat at the ground in response to the foxes looks. This was shaping up to be quite the showdown. 

Up in the rafters of the arena, Raphael, the alligator snapping turtle, couldn't be more excited for this match. Even though Ghostbear was constantly hurting him, he still harbored a soft spot and admiration for the mutated wrestler. His friend River, who had accompanied him to the match, didn't quite understand that, but he was supportive nonetheless. 

Raph was wearing a bunch of Ghostbear gear and was practically bouncing with joy. He smiled his snaggletooth grin at his yellow-spotted river turtle friend, "Thanks for coming with me today, River. I've been excited for this all week!" 

River nodded and smiled at him, "Of course, Raph. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" 

Honestly, River didn't actually care much for wrestling. To him it was sort of a childish version of the martial arts that he and his turtle friends studied and practiced, but he had been looking forward to the event all week, because he knew it meant he would be able to spend time with the red clad turtle. He loved seeing raph so happy and energetic. He often saw the snapper getting stressed from his job as leader, and he liked to see him relaxed and having fun. Life has been chaotic for the Hamato clan, to say the least, so he was glad that he and Raphael could have this time away. 

Raph was watching intently as the match began. He was eating some snacks, hooting and hollering and having a great time. Occasionally he would start talking about special moves or explaining things about the wrestlers origins to River. The yellow turtle would nod and smile as he listened to Raph talk. Even though he didn't really care about all that, he still listened to every single word his friend told him. He just cared about him so much. He found himself staring at Raph often lately, and even now he was having a hard time looking away. He looked at the large turtle, his broad muscular body, his chiseled jaw, his strong beak. He couldn't help but stare in awe. He was handsome and kind and sweet and-

River shook his head and pretended to watch the match. Now wasn't the time to get caught up in those feelings. They were friends, _just friends._

As if sensing something was on his mind, Raphael was able to peel his eyes away from the fight to look at his friend. He seemed concerned, placing one of his large hands over River's. 

River looked to him with a startled expression, a slight flush coming to his cheeks. Raph spoke before River could say anything, 

"Hey u-uh. Thanks for coming with me. I know you ain't really into this kinda thing. I appreciate it."

River, whose face was still feeling warm from the physical contact laughed it off, "Don't worry about it. I was glad to come. I just.. like spending time with you." 

The snapper smiled widely at him again, squeezing his hand, "I like spending time with you too. You mean a lot to me. And I.. I wanted to tell you something," he said with a sudden blush. The river turtle tilted his head cutely at him, making the blush on the larger turtle’s face increase, "Oh? What is it?" 

Raph coughed awkwardly but now took rivers hand into an actual hold, running his rough scales thumbs over River's slightly softer ones. It was now or never. 

"I uh. I just… well.. you know I think that you're cute and I- I think that we- that that," he stuttered over his words, not making much sense. He felt more and more anxious and his heart rate increased. He decided that now was the time for actions instead of words. 

River looked confused and nervous and before he could react to being called cute, he felt Raph's snoot crash into his in a longing kiss. His eyes snapped open in shock before slowly fluttering closed. Before Raphael could pull away, the yellow-spotted turtle wrapped his arms around his beefy muscled neck. Raph was just as surprised, but melted further into the kiss, wrapping his arms around River's middle.

The kiss seemed to last forever, but not long enough. They were interrupted by the sound of screams and cheers, and the match ending. The fox had beaten GB and Raphael had missed it.

River didn't let go of the snapper but pulled their faces away. He looked upset and shook his head, "Oh no. You missed it because of me! I'm so sorry..."

Raph smiled another crooked grin at River and left a sweet kiss on his head, "Ah don't worry about it. I had fun just being here, and I can watch the replays later."

River smiled softly and nodded, and Raph left another chaste kiss on his lips, whispering as he stared into his eyes, "Besides, there's nothing in the world I like more than looking at you~"

|End|

self-indulgent OC x canon bottom!Raph oops! Uh, let's just say this happens in the future? full image in my nsfw Twitter account :3  



End file.
